Fates Intertwined
by Desann4
Summary: Albert Wesker, a man consumed by shadows. This is his story, starting with the events that gave him his superiority, to the time his dream is realized, the world in flames. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Revival**

**I'm back in the serious stories business. Sadly, I'll have to postpone my other funny one since I can't think of anything funny, which really sucks since I watch a lot of funny stuff happen. R&R for this story people.**

**------------------------------------**

Throughout the dark depths of the Spencer Mansion, two red slits shined before disappearing once more. Those belonged to the man Albert Wesker. He got up and looked into the ceiling as a red light was flashing. He walked towards the computer and accessed the Umbrella main frame only to be declined. "Wesker, Albert. As of twenty-four hours ago, I on the authority given to me, have taken the liberty of revoking you pass." said the soulless voice of the machine, Red Queen. "You shall pay for this my lady, I promise." he said as he walked out of the room. He grabbed his Beretta M92FS Samurai Edge and slowly turned a corner, hearing a strange buzzing noise. He looked up to see a Chimera B.O.W. jump at him. In the blink of the eye, Wesker punched it straight in the face, blowing it back down the hall, opening a door. As it slowly got up once more, a bullet that lodged itself into the monster's forehead put it down.

He slowly walked out and looked to the left to a secret stairway he had not seen earlier. "Sergei was busy." he said, recalling the missing file from the room earlier. He slowly walked up the pathway and was confronted with three Crimson Head zombies. They all ran towards him and one jumped at Wesker, claws raised into the air. Quickly thinking, he did a roundhouse kick that hit the poor zombie in its temple so hard, it's head exploded and its body was blown to the wall. He raised his right arm up and fired two shots in a rapid succession at each zombie's heads, sending them both flopping down as if they were string-less puppets. He slowly walked down a hall, amputating a Hunter and decapitating it with it's own arm, and walked out into the main hall, just seconds away from escaping the doomed mansion.

He was about to walk out 'till his one-time test subject, Lisa Trevor, walked out, hiding in the shadows. She roared before charging for Wesker. Seeing this, he quickly crouched before jumping to the grand staircase's landing. It turned around and ran for the man who jumped over her, landing right in front of the door way. _"Eighty seconds 'till self-destruction"_ said a record of the Red Queen. Wesker looked up and started shooting at the chandelier, using up all his remaining shots. Just as Lisa walked below it, it fell down, breaking her back and immobilizing her. "Good night, and this time, stay dead" he said as he dropped his rifle and sunglasses to the ground and walked out of the mansion, exploding right behind him, blowing him out somewhere in the woods.

**------------------------------------**

5 Years Later…

Wesker trudged silently across the cold and snowy paths of Russia leading to an abandoned facility, now an Umbrella stronghold. He had a file to retake from Sergei, and he would get it back. "The only thing that can defeat power, is more power. This is the one constant in the Universe. However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself. I will enlist the help of an old friend against a common foe. I will use one pawn eliminate the other, and emerge with the spoils for myself." he said, looking up, seeing a dozen choppers headed for the facility. "Chris, it appears our fates are forever intertwined" said Wesker as he grabbed his jacket and threw it away, before making a mad dash for the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Legacy, Part 1.**

**Okay, sorry for the shortness of the previous chapter, it serves as a prologue. I know that the words weren't exact, nor where they in the right order, but its hard to remember every stinking line, heh.**

**Hobohunter: Thankies for the review. And yeah, I did get my inspiration for this story from that game.**

**meganXmonster: Thanks for the review, and sure, this is me continuing.**

Footsteps echoed throughout the facility as Wesker ran through. _"About now, Chris' forces should've made it inside the facility" _he thought. He reached a tunnel and slowed his pace until it turned into a walk. He reached an end where a line of metal poles blocked his way. He grabbed the center and pushed until it bent, and eventually broke. He threw the bars across the room and walked through, knowing Sergei was watching him. He continued until the facility flashed, similar to the Spencer Mansion. 'Attention: Please evacuate the building immediately. The virus strain has spilled' said the Red Queen as Wesker smiled inside. "At least this'll be a fun trip" he said as he made his way up a flight of stairs.

As soon as he walked through the door into the weapons storage room, three zombies wearing maintenance uniforms got up from a hunched position over a dead man; they must've been busy. Wesker raised his right hand and shot all three in their heads in rapid succession, though you could say, faster then five years ago. They all dropped down and he walked over to a stand. He grabbed four extra clips for a .45, as well as a Silencer, it would do him good. He was using a heavily armed 9mm Beretta 92FS that could use .45 ACP instead of the normal 9mm bullets. It had two modes of fire, single shot, which was fast as it was, and burst fire, which fires, well, a burst of three bullets.

He walked out of the room and up a set of stairs, arriving in the first floor of the building. It seemed that this was a research area, for it had dozens of computers, tables, chairs, cubicle spaces, and water tanks. As he took one step, a zombie stepped out of a cubicle near him and grabbed his shoulders, preparing to bite. He pushed it off him before punching it in the stomach, breaking every bone waist up. It flew back and crashed out of a window, falling all the way down to the ocean. See, the other side of this facility leads to the ocean.

He walked into the cubicle and saw another zombie hunched over. As he aimed for it, it quickly turned around and spat its acidic vomit at him. He quickly sidestepped to the left and ran for the zombie, twisting himself and raising his left foot up. As he got back to his normal position, the zombie fell, headless. Its head then fell back to the ground, only for Wesker to squish it on his way out of the cubicle.

He looked to the left and saw way more zombies then he could see when he entered the room; "I must've been making too much noise, a fatal mistake…. for a human, that is." he said before grabbing his pistol from it's holster and raising it with his right arm. He quickly shot four zombies before jumping across the room, feet hitting the wall. He then pushed himself off and did a back flip, landing inside a circle of zombies.

Smirking, he did a three hundred sixty-degree roundhouse kick, decapitating seven of the eight zombies and slitting one's throat. He did another back flip out of the circle to prevent blood from getting on his new suit. "I hope this isn't all Sergei, you're better then this" he said as he turned around. He then heard an ominous sound of metal tapping on metal and stopped, it was a familiar noise. "Lickers, not really a challenge, but it'll do" he muttered quietly and watched it land on top of a cubicle, standing on the edges.

He took a step to alert it and as it flicked its tongue at him, he grabbed it. He pulled the tongue towards his direction and planted a fist right in between the Licker's brains, sending it across the room into a wall where it exploded on impact. He continued to walk until he walked out of the room. He was now outside and had a perfect view of Chris' forces, as well as him and Jill walking out in another part of the facility.

He turned around and saw a zombie dressed like a U.B.C.S. soldier staggering towards him. He decided not to waste ammo on this one and rushed towards it before planting an open palm into its chest, blowing it off the facility. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he saw two red flashes somewhere else in the facility. "Good, I knew I could trust her. Maybe I should take her off my list, she'd be handy once Umbrella is mine once more" he said.

_On the other side of the facility…_

Black hair flickered across the winter skies as the female spy Ada Wong stood by some grates. She grabbed her TMP and turned around. She was glad she chose not to wear that red dress, but soon enough, she'd have to find a proper use for it. As of now, she was wearing a red suit, ending just above her belly the other part starting by her hips.

Above this, she wore another set of black pants on top of the bottom part of her suit, and a Kevlar vest on top of her upper suit. She also had a utility belt and a holster on her back, leg, and a strap for her TMP. She was heavily equipped for this mission, Besides her TMP, she brought a Dragunov Sniper Rifle and a Colt M1911A1, the former and latter equipped with armor piercing rounds.

She proceeded through the facility and saw a room lit up by mirrors. Sensing no threat, she continued, only for both doors to lock. "What the?" she said in shock as she looked back, then front again. Green lights appeared in front of her that happened to look like lasers. As they made their way towards her, she quickly ducked, before flipping back while moving forwards. As she landed, she rolled and slid down, then jumping once more.

As she landed, a last column of lasers with a very small gap appeared and made its way to her. She then rolled on the ground before doing a handstand in the middle of the hall, avoiding the lasers completely. She got back on her legs and sighed as the doors opened and walked through it, she still had a mission to do, no matter how risky.

As she entered the immediate room, two zombies in U.B.C.S. uniforms stood silently, as if waiting for their next meal to walk through the door. She smirked and aimed her TMP at the head of the one on the left and fired, then doing the same to the one on the right. As they both fell, a Hunter jumped into the open and ran for her. Quickly switching to automatic, she sprayed a shit load of bullets into the B.O.W.'s thick skull, sending it sliding down in front of her.

As she sighed, it got up and tried to slash her. Just as the claws were about to hit her legs, she did a backflip and sprayed the few remains of her current clip into it, killing it… this time, anyway. She walked over to the two zombies and grabbed their clips for the MP5Ks they were carrying and pocketed it. As she turned around, she was confronted by a tyrant, which resembled T-103, Mr. X. Her sunglasses, which also acted as a mini-computer, reveal that it was an "Ivan" tyrant, deployed to safeguard their creator, Sergei Vladimir. She smirked, after being imbued with Wesker's experimental virus, this was a push over.

_Somewhere else in the facility…_

"Heh, those fools think they can defeat me?" asked a man with a thick Russian accent, standing in front of multiple screens. "Those two Capitalist dogs, they don't know Umbrella's true wrath. Wesker and his whore, they may have survived once, but this time, they'll die." He said as two other motion detected camera screens opened up. "Huh, what's this? A man in a gasmask? Hmm" he said.

He opened the main frame of Umbrella and put the picture in the screen. "Hmm, one result. Let's see, agent HUNK. Human Unit Never Killed. Heh, he wouldn't seem tough enough to deal with Talos, and it's been a while since he's eaten, so.." he said as he clicked a red button. 'Talos activated' said the Red Queen.

"Now for my other friend, hmm, he's on my side. Nicholai Ginovaef. And what do you know; we are both from Mother Russia. Red Queen, clear his path of any defense mechanisms" he said. "Affirmative" replied the Red Queen. "Soon, I shall have emerged victorious" he said as he got into a mad fit of laughter.

**Alright people, R&R. Also, just to get things straight, in this story, Sergei doesn't know of Wesker's or Ada's exposure to the virus.**


End file.
